Que tan dificil es vivir sin ti
by Reiko2108
Summary: Joey pierde la memoria en un accidente, quien mas que cierto empresario exitoso para ayudar? Unos sobres blancos que esconde el moreno intrigan a Joey. Yaoi. SxJ
1. ¿Carta de amor?

"**¿Qué tan difícil es vivir sin ti?"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

**Seto x Joey**

**By Reiko**

**Capítulo 1. ¿Carta de amor?**

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente._

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca._

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado_

_Y parece que un beso te cerrará la boca._

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente._

_Distante y doloroso como si hubieras muerto._

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan._

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

Pablo Neruda 

Eran ya las tres de la tarde en la ciudad domino. El ambiente estaba muy calmado pero nubes negruscas asomaban en el cielo avisando que la lluvia estaba próxima. Los estudiantes del instituto aun seguían en sus aulas.

Algunos aburridos estudiantes solo miraban el reloj esperando que el largo periodo de clases terminara por fin. Los pocos que prestaban atención reconfortaban a los cansados profesores que trataban de que todos entendieran lo que estaba diciendo. Pero al fin y al cabo ya no importaba, solo faltaban 5 minutos para que el timbre del colegio sonara.

En una determinada aula, un profesor se preguntaba como podía ser que del todo el personal docente que trabajaba ahí, justamente a él le tenía que haber tocado los dos estudiantes más problemáticos en una sola aula. ¿Por qué no los separaban, por dios? Quizás un historial completo de peleas, insultos y agravios no era suficiente para que las autoridades del instituto se dieran cuenta que no se podían ver ni en pintura.

Por supuesto, el frío ojiazul y el terco rubio eran muy conocidos en toda la universidad ya que todos sabían que un intercambio de palabras no podía existir entre esos dos sin que se recordaran todos y cada uno de sus defectos. Al final, el que ganaba era el podía irse con la frente en alto con la última palabra, el que perdía simplemente se retiraba molesto en dirección opuesta al otro, mascullando cosas por lo bajo.

Desgraciadamente para Joey, la mayoría de esas veces le tocaba perder ante el genio o como le llamaba él 'el idiota presumido'. Aun no sabía como era que Kaiba podía saber donde le dolían más sus palabras sin haber tenido una conversación normal con él siquiera. Quizás lo vigilaba... no, solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Después de todo admiraba sinceramente la frialdad y serenidad que mostraba, mientras el perdía el control y lanzaba palabra tras palabra sin importarle lo que decía, solo quería ganar su juego de todos los días.

En fin, el punto es que ahora mismo se había desatado una de esas batallas verbales en medio de la clase del pobre y tímido profesor de historia, quien era otro más en la lista de desesperados que querían que el timbre sonara.

"¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos perro?" Esa era la inconfundible y fría voz de Seto Kaiba.

" ¿Qué sucede Kaiba? ¿Miedo a que descubra algo sobre ti?" La voz de Joey tenía un dejo de burla, parece que había descubierto algo muy importante sobre el CEO.

"Me tiene sin cuidado cualquier cosa que pienses, pero no quiero que te involucres en lo que no te concierne, entendiste idiota o tu pequeña mente no lo asimila aún."

Definitivamente todos los presentes en esa aula, ya acostumbrados a eso, consideraban esos actos normales y algunos hasta su fuente de diversión; incluidos en ese grupo Bakura, Marik y Malik, quienes tenían una sonrisa de burla, casi maniaca en su rostro.

"¿Qué te pasa estúpido? No tienes ningún derecho a..." fue entonces cuando Joey vio la penetrante mirada azul sobre él. Lo frío de aquella mirada lo dejo helado y sin palabras, tal vez esta vez si había encontrado algo realmente interesante.

Revisó su bolsillo disimuladamente y escondió aún más el sobre blanco que guardó anteriormente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Había algo importante en ese sobre y él iba a averiguar que era.

Kaiba se levanto de su asiento y le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a Joey, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que había tomado. Eso hizo a Joey sonreír satisfactoriamente, lo que confundió un poco al Ceo, quien empujó la puerta del salón al mismo tiempo que el esperado timbre de salida sonó.

En un instante todo el salón, por no decir toda la institución estaba desierta. Era viernes y los cansados estudiantes solo querían irse a descansar a sus respectivos hogares para el lunes volver a la ajetreada rutina de siempre.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que habían salido del instituto.

Afuera, ya las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer mientras el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, signo de que todos los que se encontraban en las calles tendrían que apresurarse a llegar a sus hogares, si no querían que la tormenta que se avecinaba les sorprendiera a mitad del camino.

Dos muchachos caminaban despreocupadamente por un parque para llegar a la casa de uno de ellos.

" Joey, ¿por qué siempre terminas peleándote con Kaiba por cualquier razón? Sabes que uno de estos días terminaran realmente lastimados por sus propias palabras y sabes a que me refiero... o hasta llegaran a agredirse físicamente..."

Ciertamente, en ninguna de sus acostumbradas peleas habían insultado a ningún familiar o amigo del otro. Pero ahí, el que llevaba las de perder era Kaiba ya que lo único que tenía era a su pequeño hermano Mokuba y aunque no lo demostrara, era muy sensible a lo que se dijera de él.

Yugi temía que por su falta de control, Joey terminara diciendo algo que no debía.

"No te preocupes Yugi, no creo que lleguemos a tanto. Pero tienes que aceptar que alguien tiene que poner en su lugar al presumido"

" Pero Joey, hoy Kaiba estaba actuando muy extraño, nadie vio como empezaron esta vez su pelea. ¿Qué sucedió?" El pequeño de ojos violetas tenía curiosidad en su mirada.

" Pues lo que paso fue que...

+ Flash back +

Faltaban quince minutos para que la clase terminara, todo estaba relativamente normal, mientras el profesor entregaba los exámenes finales del alumnado. Aquellos exámenes que decidían si pasabas la materia o tendrías que repetirla...

Joey Wheeler, nervioso por saber si aprobaría o no, estaba empezando a desesperarse por saber, moviéndose en su silla alteradamente y con un tic nervioso en su pie, el cual golpeaba en el suelo incesablemente.

Al fin llegó la hora de ir por su examen, y cuando regreso tenía la expresión de alivio más grande de toda su vida. No solo había aprobado sino que era una de las mejores notas de la clase. Claro, como no, si se había pasado toda la semana anterior estudiando en casa de Yugi, quien le ayudaba en cuanto podía. Ahora, ya podría descansar de todo lo que se trataba libros.

Unos ojos azules aparentaban ignorar todo a su alrededor, su dueño escribía algo mientras posaba su mirada en la nada, aparentemente.

Seto, quien se sentaba justo en la banca de al lado de Wheeler giró los ojos y solo se levantó a recoger su prueba, la cual como siempre tenía la máxima calificación...

Cuando Kaiba se levantó, accidentalmente se cayeron un par de hojas que tenía en su escritorio, pero él no se dio cuenta, hasta que regresó y vio como el rubio trataba de recogerlos. Su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa y horror, la cual nadie notó ya que se repuso enseguida. Joey no tenía que haber visto todo eso, y si se enteraba lo de...

¡NO! Él no podía ver eso. Apresuro el paso y se paró enfrente de Joey, el cual ya había recogido todos los papeles. El mismo Joey no sabía porqué había ayudado a levantar esas cosas, quizás le había dado su cuarto de hora de bondad hacia el ojiazul. Pero se arrepintió de todo eso cuando vio al Ceo, parado al frente de él con la expresión fría y una mirada llena de odio.

" ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Wheeler?" Su voz, aunque segura, ocultaba muy bien el miedo que sentía que lo descubriera.

" ¿Qué no ves que estoy tratando de ayudarte a recoger todo esto, malagradecido?"

" Pues que yo recuerde no he pedido tu ayuda, ni la de nadie"

" Pues perdón por tratar de ser amable contigo, don gruñón" dijo irónicamente Joey que ya estaba cansado de todo eso. " ¿Acaso estás ocultando algo?"

"Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, idiota" gruño enfadado Kaiba "Dame ya todo eso" Gritó. Estaba desesperado, si Joey veía ese sobre blanco...

" Aquí tienes, no volveré a ayudarte en mi vida!" Pero entonces Joey notó que en el suelo seguía un pequeño sobre blanco que no tenía nada escrito en el frente. Lo miro por largo rato mientras Seto se sentaba de nuevo.

Curiosidad y rencor se unieron e hicieron a Joey callar el pequeño detalle, y agacharse a recogerlo colocándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra.

" De todos modos no creo que sea algo tan importante..." masculló para si mismo pero Kaiba alcanzó a oírlo.

"¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos perro...

+ Fin del Flash back +

" Y lo demás ya lo conoces…" terminó su relato Joey.

Claro que Joey solo contó lo que él había visto, es decir que no supo ninguna de las reacciones de Kaiba durante todo el tiempo.

" Joey..."

"Mhh?"

" Sabes que quizás ese sobre sea algo importante para Kaiba, creo que deberías devolvérselo. A él no le hará mucha gracia si ser entera que tu lo tienes."

"Bah! A ese tipo no le importa nada que no sea su hermano o su propio ego" sentenció Joey ya dándose cuenta que habían llegado a la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi. " Bien Yug, creo que ya me despido, o la tormenta me atrapará antes de que llegue a mi casa"

" Esta bien Joey, pero recuerda lo que te dije. Y... cuídate!" El rubio solo hizo una despedida con su mano mientras se daba vuelta y desaparecía corriendo por la vereda.

El pequeño Yugi entro a su casa, saludó a su abuelo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

" Hola Yugi, como te fue hoy?" Preguntó Yami, que se encontraba en el escritorio del cuarto, escribiendo algo.

" Muy bien! Recuerdas que hoy entregaban los exámenes finales? Pues a mi me fue muy bien y aquí tengo el tuyo..." le entregó la hoja. " ¿Cómo te fue a ti ayudando a mi abuelo? Espero que hayan terminado de contabilizar todo lo de la tienda, y gracias por ofrecerte..." entonces se acercó al antiguo faraón y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

" Me fue bien, terminamos temprano y he tenido el resto del día libre. Y... ¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó el más alto notando que Yugi tenía preocupación en su expresión.

Yugi suspiró "Lo de siempre con Joey y Kaiba, a veces creo que lo hacen a propósito"

" Me pregunto cuando Joey se dará cuenta..."Dijo el faraón devolviéndole el beso antes dado.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Unos ojos azules miraban la ciudad a través del gran ventanal de su oficina. Ya había terminado con la pila de papeles que tenía amontonada en su escritorio cuando llegó. Ahora solo estaba sentado en su elegante sillón italiano con la vista perdida en el paisaje de los grandes edificios que se veían a través del cristal.

Llovía incesablemente, de seguro una tormenta se iniciaría. A juzgar por el ambiente que se percibía desde la oficina aquellas gotas de lluvia debían estar congeladas y cayendo como pedazos de granizo sobre los infortunados que estuvieran en la calle. Pero a Seto no le importaba nada de eso.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? ¿A quien le importaba? Él solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales le dirigían a una sola persona. ¿Desde cuando tenía que aparecer en todo lo que veía? No lo entendía, y no quería entenderlo. No quería, porque entonces estaría aceptando algo que no quería aceptar.

Desde hace semanas que no dejaba de pensar en lo que él llamaba 'tonterías' y no tenía otro medio de expresarlo si no era por medio de una pluma y una papel. Escribiendo cartas que no tenían destinatario alguno, porque eran cartas que no pensaba entregar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

En ninguna de ellas lo nombraba, porque su propia mente se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia esa persona. ¿Qué complejo, no? Se suponía que lo habían criado para no tener sentimientos y solo pensar en lo que realmente importaba según su padrastro: la perfección, basándose solo en uno mismo y negándose a aceptar ayuda de otros, de no ser para 'ordenar'.

De todos modos ¿ cual era el objetivo en su vida? Hasta ahora ninguno. Solo se limitaba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y vivir la vida en forma monótona. La única luz que tenía en su vida era su pequeño hermano.

Mokuba era el único que lo entendía y que lo amaba de verdad. Ya que nadie buscaba realmente amistad en él, nadie sentía realmente amor por él. Todos los que había conocido solo querían algo a cambio de estar con él.

Sonrió irónicamente. No era verdad, recordaba las numerosas veces en que Yugi y los demás habían tratado de acercarse a él sin interés alguno, pero su naturaleza desconfiada los había hecho alejarse y solo intercambiar saludos y despedidas con él, los cuales muy pocas veces contestaba.

Pero también recordó las cuantiosas veces en que peleaba con Joey...

Movió bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que produjo que los pobres huesos de su cuello crujieran ruidosamente como queja a su descuidado dueño. Llevó su mano a la parte dolida, y dio un pequeño masaje.

No tenía ganas de nada ese día y se dio cuenta que estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes no servía para nada a su humor el cual aún seguía algo alterado por lo que paso anteriormente.

Antes no se lo ocurrió revisar los papeles que se le habían caído, para disimular un poco, pero en ese momento que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada decidió revisar su portafolios, donde guardaba su computadora y otras cosas importantes.

Rebusco los dichosos papeles, los cuales eran una combinación de documentos de la corporación, escritos del instituto y las ya nombradas cartas, las cuales doblaba prolijamente y guardaba en sobres blancos.

En ese entonces solo tenía una, la cual había escrito en medio de la clase de economía, donde no le prestó ni la más mínima atención al ignorante que tenía como maestro...

" ¿Qué demonios?" dijo cuando se dio cuenta que estaban todos esos documentos menos lo que realmente buscaba.

¿ Acaso se había perdido en el pasillo del aula? No, esa era una hipótesis para alguien inocente y que creía en la esperanza. De seguro Joey la había tomado cuando recogió sus cosas. Demonios! pensó, que se supone que iba a hacer ahora, ¿actuar indiferente como siempre? De todos modos, no había escrito nombre alguno en ese papel.

Suspiró largamente. Se acomodó un poco el ahora desordenado cabello y cogió sus pertenencias dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina, necesitaba pensar. Llegaría a su casa temprano hoy aunque la tormenta o cualquier otro desastre meteorológico tratara de detenerlo, cenaría con Mokuba y luego tomaría un largo baño para despejar sus pensamientos.

" Buenas noches, señor Kaiba" dijo respetuosamente el viejo guardia que se encontraba en la salida de la corporación.

El Ceo solo lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Al llegar hizo una seña al chofer de que se fuera solo y éste obedeció sin titubear.

Esa noche preferiría conducir él. Se dirigió a su auto negro. Lo encendió y al fin se dirigió a su hogar...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Corría rápidamente por las calles desiertas, ahora que lo pensaba mejor debió haber ido más rápido ya que ahora que estaba recibiendo las heladas gotas de agua y el viento congelado sobre su cuerpo y se arrepentía.

De seguro tendría un buen resfriado por esto. Estaba completamente empapado, su cabello revuelto, y tenía mucho frío. Solo quería llegar a su departamento y tomar un baño con agua caliente.

Sonrió al recordar que antes no podía tener pensamientos con un reconfortante departamento esperándolo con un baño de agua caliente. Antes solo podía pensar en encontrar a su padre borracho, casi desmayado en medio de la sala. Mientras era él el que tenía que arreglar todo el desorden que los amigos de su padre hacían todos los días cuando se emborrachaban en su casa.

¿Qué si extrañaba esos días? Claro que no. Agradecía el haber podido encontrar un trabajo decente y de medio tiempo donde le pagaban bien y podía hacer algo que le gustaba.

Desde que había empezado a trabajar como ayudante de chef en aquella pastelería() había podido rentar el departamento, no muy grande pero muy acogedor en el centro de la ciudad lo cual le daba la ventaja de estar cerca de la institución y del trabajo al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué porque corría entonces? Pues porqué los viernes tenía el día libre y ese día había decidido acompañar a Yugi a su casa, la cual le quedaba muy lejos del edificio.

Y también... por otra razón. Después de haber dejado a Yugi en su casa se había detenido en una banca del parque a leer cierto sobre que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza. Realmente quería saber que era lo que Seto Kaiba consideraba tan importante...

Se sentó en la banca cansado de haber corrido, observó que la lluvia se había intensificado pero no le dio importancia. Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el sobre.

Lo quedó mirando por largo rato hasta que se decidió a abrirla. Lo primero que vio fue la perfecta letra manuscrita de Kaiba. Indudablemente el sujeto era perfecto en todo, y más aún si lo comparaba con los jeroglíficos que él escribía que ni Yami podía descifrar...

El punto es, que iba a leer la carta...

_Supongo que recordarte lo que siempre he escrito en mis anteriores cartas resulta ya demasiado monótono._

_Aunque es muy difícil para mi, y lo sabes, decir esas dos palabras frente a ti. Te amo. Simples palabras que solo puedo decirte por medio de éste papel. _

_Se que quizás nunca leerás esto, así como tampoco haz leído mis otras cartas. Todo por mi cobardía y miedo de que me rechaces. Porque el mundo, no aceptará éste amor, es un amor prohibido, un amor no aceptado por la sociedad._

_A mi no me importa eso, a pesar de mi 'fama' en los medios de comunicación, no me importaría que la gente me viera con tan precioso ángel a mi lado._

_¿Por qué cuando te veo siento esto? No lo quiero sentir, es una sensación tan agradable que me asusta. Hoy, como siempre te vi, llegando tarde con tu angelical sonrisa y tus ojos... irradiando tanta dulzura._

_No puedo evitar quedarte viendo cuando pasas a mi lado pero supongo que siendo una persona tan despistada como lo eres no te das cuenta y eso es lo que me gusta._

_Tu aroma, es como chocolate que desearía probar con mi boca. Solo un beso, eso es lo que quiero, pero sé que pido mucho._

_Mi corazón palpita muy rápidamente cuando estas cerca de mi, cuanto quisiera decirte lo mucho que te amo de frente._

_Pero yo se que tu mereces alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no le tema a decir lo que siente. Yo, seré feliz si tu lo eres._

_Adiós por ahora, mi pequeño ángel._

_Seto Kaiba._

Eso era lo que había leído en ese momento. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al percibir el gran amor que el frío Seto Kaiba sentía hacia alguien. Sintió envidia por aquella persona que eras capaz de despertar tal amor en una persona como Kaiba.

Cuanto diera él por recibir ese gigantesco amor. Hace mucho tiempo que él solo quería que lo amaran, sentirse querido y protegido por alguien.

Era extraño, ahora que recordaba las palabras escritas en aquella carta solo una punzada venía a su pecho, tan dolorosa. Y lo que al principio creyó era envidia se convertía de a poco en celos hacia aquella persona que recibía total atención del ojiazul.

Y también lo que antes pensó que eran gotas de lluvia se dio cuenta que eran sus propias lágrimas mojando más su rostro.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lloraba? No tenía un motivo para hacerlo. Entonces algo muy dentro de él le dijo que nunca debió haber leído esa carta, si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera descubierto al verdadero Seto Kaiba, si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera despertado de nuevo esos sentimientos que creía desaparecidos.

"¿Por qué?" Se dijo a sí mismo acelerando su velocidad, en el mismo momento que un auto negro cruzaba la esquina dirigiéndose directamente a él, cuando estaba cruzando la calle...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Aunque estaba tratando de relajarse y pensar en otra cosa no podía hacerlo. Estaba muy tenso desde que salió de su oficina y se enteró que el que menos debería tener la carta que había escrito la tenía, y quizás ya la había leído y burlado de él.

Escribió cosas tan reveladoras y cursis en ese papel! Claro, él conocía lo despistado que podía se Joey, y no se daría cuenta que esa carta iba dirigida a él, especialmente si sabía que lo había escrito él.

Además, la única atención que recibía del rubio eran las veces que peleaban en frente de todos por alguna vana razón. Y las veces que se quedaba viendo a su rubio, las cuales eran muchas pero el otro ni se enteraba de esto.

Estaba conduciendo su auto hacia su mansión, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al camino. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Se lo sabía de memoria ya que siempre pasaba por ahí. Además no había nadie en la calle, la tormenta se había desatado y nadie con media neurona estaría vagando por las calles en esas condiciones.

El vidrio frontal del auto estaba empañado por dentro y mojado por las gotas frías por la parte de afuera, lo que hacia realmente difícil la visibilidad de la parte exterior.

Estaba distraído, el ambiente malo, la visibilidad imposible y no se pudo dar cuenta de una sombra delgada que corría por las calles cuando doblo en la esquina.

Un chirrido de neumáticos se oyó en la cuadra, para luego detenerse con un grito desesperado.

No pudo hacer nada, el carro había parado justo antes de tocarlo, pero la calle estaba mojada y el auto resbaló impactando al rubio.

Bajó inmediatamente del vehículo y se dirigió hacia la persona desmayada delante de él.

Sus ojos mostraron terror, miedo y preocupación cuando vieron el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel desafortunado tendido en el frío suelo de la calle.

"¡JOEY!" fue el único grito que se escucho a través de las gotas de lluvia que seguían cayendo...

Fin del capítulo.

Continua.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_() Lo de trabajar en una pastelería lo saque del fic de Faby-chan "Mi querido enemigo", lo usé en éste fic porque casi siempre ponen a Joey a trabajar repartiendo periódicos. Y me pareció muy buena idea ponerlo a hacer pasteles! Que lindo!_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Le dedico éste fic a **Steven** que me inspiró con su hermosa carta; a **Roquel **que es una muy linda amiga ( a distancia, je je) gracias por escucharme en mi problema; y a **Faby** que recibe mis fics en su página, te prometo que luego terminaré el otro fic, pero no me siento como para hacerlo, gracias por comprender._

_A todos los que están leyendo este fic, muchas gracias y si se puede, déjenme sus comentarios y preguntas en del 2004_


	2. ¿quien eres?

"**¿Qué tan difícil es vivir sin ti?"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

**Seto x Joey**

**By Reiko**

**Capítulo 2. ¿Quien eres?**

Miró por tercera vez en un minuto el plateado reloj en su muñeca, y bufaba fastidiado ya que cada vez que lo hacía solo habían pasado 15 segundos.

Su cabello negro se balanceaba de un lado a otro esperando que el condenado timbre de su puerta sonara, o por lo menos una llamada telefónica le avisara el estado de la situación en la que se había envuelto días atrás.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes delineados a la perfección con un delineador negro( válgame la redundancia), se mostraban ansiosos y con un extraño brillo en ellos, estaba tan deseoso por saber la evolución del 'plan' en el que accidentalmente se había metido junto con sus ahora, amigos.

Bueno, en realidad no tan accidentalmente. Y un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho se lo recordó como la primera vez que lo sintió.

Miró a su pecho con reprobación " No te pedí tu opinión" susurró molesto.

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que hacer. Su mano enrulaba, como de costumbre, su largo cabello maltratándolo por la fuerza ejercida en él. Ya después se arrepentiría, pero luego pensaría en eso.

Sus ojos se posaron en el teléfono por enésima vez y, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó en un acto desesperado y empezó a marcar.

Espero impaciente a que apareciera el tono, que en ese momento lo fastidió aún más.

Después de dos veces que sonara, alguien contesto del otro lado del teléfono.

"Diga?" se oyó apenas el murmullo que salía del auricular que el moreno sostenía en su mano, con más fuerza de lo normal.

" ¿Como que diga? Sabías muy bien que iba a llamar, ya que no se te a ocurrido que yo estoy todavía esperando algún tipo de explicación de dejarme aquí, esperando. Sabes que necesito la información..."

" Deblin, cálmate primero. No vas a sacar nada si te la pones de histérico como siempre... Algo malo pasó..." Las palabras de la otra persona lo dejó perplejo y con muchas dudas en su cabeza, ¿Qué algo malo pasó? Pero que se lo dijera ya, su corazón iba a estallar si no sabía.

No eran muchas la veces en que escuchaba la voz del egipcio peliblanco preocupada, así que inmediatamente quería una respuesta. Al ver que no se la iba a dar, decidió preguntar rápido.

" ¿Qué sucedió?" Trató que su voz no se quebrara, no podía mostrar una debilidad así de fácil, pero se podía notar que estaba muy preocupado.

"Hubo un accidente, fue a pocas cuadras de su departamento, hace una hora más o menos. Al parecer iba corriendo, y como puedes ver, esta lloviendo, un auto venía del otro lado y..." Se ahorró el resto de la historia ya que cualquiera podría sacar sus conclusiones con lo dicho. Además, no era un desalmado como parecía, era conciente de lo delicado de la situación.

" qu..que? ¿dónde está ahora?"

"no lo sé"

" ¿cómo que no lo sabes..." su voz iba desapareciendo mientras hablaba, no podía creerlo. Él no podía estar mal, no él. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué todo se complicó? No lo entendía. Y no quería pensar que algo le había sucedido.

" Por Ra! No lo sé, y eso es todo. Quizás si te pones a buscar en cada uno de los hospitales, pero creo que te tardarías much..."

Duke, quién no quería seguir escuchando la palabrería del oscuro espíritu solo colgó. Con sus ojos perdidos en la nada, dejándose caer lentamente en el suelo.

"Joey" fue el susurro que escapó de sus labios y resonó por unos segundos en la oscura habitación.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En otro lado de la ciudad, más exactamente en una enorme mansión de exageradas dimensiones, Seto Kaiba, luciendo su mirada de 'arregla el problema o lo arreglaré yo' ponía nervioso al pobre doctor que solo trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía con el muchacho que estaba acostado, inconsciente en la cama.

El rubio estaba recostado en la enorme cama, con solo sus pantalones, ya que su camisa había sido retirada para examinar mejor su estado. Vendas habían sido colocados alrededor de su torso y una de sus piernas.

Lo que no se distinguía a primera vista era una pequeña herida en la sien de Joey que, para alguien de poco conocimiento hubiera pasado desapercibido. Pero el golpe había sido curado igualmente.

El doctor se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió al alto moreno que imitó la acción manteniendo aún su fría expresión mirando al médico.

"Señor Kaiba, dos de las costillas del muchacho están fracturadas, pero son de menor gravedad, con unos días en cama sin hacer movimientos bruscos se repondrán, de no ser así no dude en consultarme. Confío en que usted no dejará que realice actividades que provoquen esto" ante esto, el moreno solo le dirigió una fría mirada que le hizo comprender al hombre de avanzada edad que lo dicho no sucedería.

Después de una larga e incomoda pausa prosiguió "Pero esa herida es lo de menor importancia. Al parecer el impacto que recibió del auto no es tanta como la que recibió del piso. Me preocupa la herida de su frente, pudo haber golpeado alguna zona sensible de la cabeza. Si hay algún problema le recomiendo que se lo deje a un especialista en ese campo. Por ahora solo está inconsciente, pero está bien"

El Ceo, lejos de escucharle toda la palabrería de aquel anciano, solo se limitaba a asentir y mirar a cada momento al rubio.

"bien, si eso es todo" dijo fríamente "aquí tiene" masculló dándole un sobre blanco.

El hombre, solo sonrió y lo tomó, dándole una última mirada al muchacho recostado en la cama se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y de la casa.

Cuando se encontró solo en la habitación, se acercó a la cama y con un gran suspiro reprimido , que ni él sabía tenía, se sentó.

Sus mirada azul se clavó en el chico que descansaba a su lado. Recorrió su hermoso rostro que ahora se veía tan pacífico y sereno, sonrió al recordar que ese mismo rostro no podía mantenerse con la misma expresión por mucho tiempo, ya que siempre tenía muchos cambios de humor, hasta el punto de ser un poco temperamental.

La expresión de sus ojos se suavizaron dando paso a una cálida mirada, la cual solo se había visto dedicársela a su pequeño hermano Mokuba y que ahora le dirigía al cachorro.

Seto alzó su mano hasta la altura de la cabellera rubia y la acarició suavemente, sintiendo la delicadeza de esas hebras doradas en su mano. Bajó su mano y rozó el pequeño moretón en su frente, llegando hasta su mejilla donde descansó su mano.

"¿qué me has hecho?" susurró suavemente al oído del otro.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Habían pasado tres horas desde que llegó a su casa, estaba recostado en su cama tratando de descansar un poco del agotador día. Después de todo mañana sería sábado y no tendría nada que hacer.

Cerró sus ojos violetas en un intento de dormir, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Un mal presentimiento que le oprimía el pecho de a momentos.

"¿Qué será?" dijo levantándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

En eso, el teléfono sonó.

Yami, que se encontraba más cerca del aparato contesto mientras su mirada se posaba en el pequeño sentado en la cama.

"¿Bueno?" dijo el mayor.

No se podía escuchar lo que la otra persona decía, pero se escuchaban gritos incoherentes del otro lado de la línea.

La expresión del antiguo faraón cambio de repente a una de preocupación total, él también tenía ese mal presentimiento pero no se esperaba que fuera tan grave.

"Cálmate por favor, Duke. Dime despacio que sucedió"

Los ojos del pequeño Yugi mostraban curiosidad y preocupación al escuchar las palabras de su Yami. ¿Qué había pasado?

" Está bien. Iré para allá ahora mismo, no te alteres más"

Sin más colgó.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Yugi.

"Es Joey"

"¿Joey? ¿Pasó algo malo?"

"Pues..."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sentado en la misma silla donde antes había estado se encontraba, con la mirada perdida y una expresión vacía en el rostro. En realidad, no estaba pensando en nada en especial, algo muy raro en él.

No había tenido la intención de levantarse a trabajar en su computadora, simplemente porque sabía que no iba a adelantar nada, y solo iba a desperdiciar tiempo.

"De todos modos no me importa" dijo para sí mismo.

"¿ Que es lo que no importa, hermano?" dijo Mokuba a la par que terminaba de entrar a la habitación.

" Mokuba..."

" Buenas noches hermano, acabo de llegar" se acercó a su hermano para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego posó su mirada en la cama, su expresión se torno triste "ya me enteré de lo que pasó..."

"Fue mi culpa" interrumpió el mayor fríamente.

"No lo fue hermano, los accidentes pasan. Además yo sé que tu no serías capaz de hacer esto a propósito, especialmente a Joey" expresó el pequeño con la mirada fija en el rubio acostado en la cama.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que Mokuba había descubierto los sentimientos de su hermano hacia su rubio amigo. Es decir, no era normal que solo se la pasaran peleando todo el tiempo, tenía que haber algo más dentro de todos aquellos pleitos. Y lo descubrió un día en que leyó un papel olvidado en el escritorio de su hermano. Era una de las cartas.

" ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer, Seto?" dijo Mokuba al ver que no obtendría respuesta de su hermano.

"No Mokuba, gracias. Ahora ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer para que tengas el fin de semana libre."

"Pero..." entonces notó que Kaiba no tenía ganas de replicar por nada " Esta bien hermano, pero espero que comas algo y que duermas bien, no te desveles, por favor" pidió con cara suplicante. No quería que su hermano cayera en una enfermedad ni nada parecido. Ya era demasiado con tener a uno de sus mejores amigos en cama.

" Esta bien Mokuba, buenas noches"

Sin más el pelinegro se fue dejando de nuevo la habitación en silencio.

Al menos por un instante, ya que unos quejidos rompieron el silencio. Provenían de Joey, al parecer estaba despertando, pero el dolor en sus costillas no se lo permitía, tenía una molesta sensación en los costados que no lo dejaban moverse en la cama. Fue por eso que al tratar de moverse el dolor lo despertó.

Todavía no había abierto los ojos, pero ya estaba despierto.

Kaiba, quien estaba de nuevo mirando a Joey desde su asiento, percibió los constantes movimientos del rubio por despertarse.

Entonces se acercó y dio una suave caricia en la mejilla de Joey, pero en seguida retiro su mano, ya que éste había abierto sus ojos.

De repente, Joey se sintió como si no perteneciera a ese lugar. ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía nada de lo que se proyectaba por sus ojos.

" Wheeler..." fue entonces cuando Joey se percató de la presencia de otra persona en esa extraña habitación.

Abrió sus ojos un poco, tratando de ver mejor a la persona frente a él. Refregó sus ojos con su mano derecha y trató de levantarse pero la punzada en su costado lo hizo desistir de aquello.

Acostado en la cama, de nuevo trató de divisar al individuo que había visto antes. Era un joven, de cabellera castaña, facciones perfectas y una mirada fría de un color azul cobalto, realmente hermoso.

"Wheeler" volvió a repetir con voz más segura y aclarándose un poco la garganta. Se levantó de su asiento y Joey pudo ver cuan alto era.

Joey solo lo miraba confuso mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Trató de unir piezas y llegar a la conclusión del porqué estaba en ese lugar.

Primero trató de recordar los hechos.

Desvió la mirada del joven frente a él e hizo el intento de recordar.

Por más que pensó no pudo dar con las respuestas, era demasiado confuso. Aunque se empeñara en recordar algo, no le venía ninguna memoria de lo sucedido.

Estaba en blanco.

Posó su vista de nuevo en el muchacho de la habitación quien lo miraba esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Mas ésta nunca llegó.

Reflejando miedo en sus ojos solo pudo decir una pregunta.

"¿quién eres?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_Bien, he ahí el segundo capítulo. Lo corté en esa parte por dos razones. La primera para crear suspenso en ustedes sobre la reacción de Kaiba ante eso, y la segunda, pues porque aún tengo que pensar en esa parte de la 'reacción'. Será en el tercer capítulo: "Aprendiendo de ti", no se lo pierdan!_

_Capítulo dedicado especialmente a mi amiga **Stefany**, arriba ese ánimo!_

_Dejen su comentarios y criticas a del 2004_


End file.
